Sick and Twisted
by Cody2005
Summary: Sonadow... Isn't it great.... anyway wanna know what it's about? read! and..uhh.. don't waste your time flaming against sonadow cuz no one cares


This is my first fan fic, have mercy on me!Sonadow of course... read and find out what happens. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF SEGA. However, I do own the text within the story and it is ©2004 Cody R.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I win!" Amy says loudly, interrupting Sonic's daydreaming. "Yeah" Sonic says to Amy, trying to sound enthusiastic about Amy winning a stuffed bear. "Is something wrong Sonic?" Amy says sensing Sonic's non-chalant attitude. "n....n..n no of course not!" Sonic says smiling with his hand behind his head. "I'm gunna go find Knux, Rouge and Tails; you wait here" Amy says as she trails off in another direction. Sonic sighs as he glances around at all the laughing children with cotton candy, and random couples walking hand in hand. Sonic begins to slowly walk as he scolds himself mentally about coming to this big, stupid amusement park. Sonic groans as he kicks a soda can laying on the pavement. Lately hes been unusually down, and miserable since he came in contact with his Black and Crimson ex-rival. Sonic found himself in the parking lot of the amusement park; He'd walked so long thinking about.... Him...until he snapped out of it in the parking lot. "This is stupid" sonic said to himself, and soon he found himself on the city bus, abandoning the others back at the amusement park. Sonic was so mentally exhausted he couldn't even run home.  
  
After a few minutes of fumbling through his khaki tan-colored messenger bag he found the keys to open the apartment door. Sonic's apartment was actually quite small and modest, but well kept. Wood floors throughout, furniture few and far between, a bed, a couch, a coffee table. Sonic kicked off his shoes in the bedroom and crashed onto the bed."uuuhhh" Sonic exhaled sinking into his pillow. With one eye he looks over at the machine and notices the message indicator flashing."you have one new message" the female machine voice said, "Hey faker(in a joking tone),Sonic smiles at the sound of Shadow's voice don't forget I'm comin' over at 6. We're supposed to hang out remember?". Beeeeeeep. Sonic's eyes open wide in bewilderment, he had completely forgot about shadow coming over tonight! Sonic quickly glanced at the clock,it read 5:45. Sonic rushed to the mirror to be sure his spikes were in order. He ran to his closet and threw on a white muscle shrt and dark blue jeans. In what semmed like no time Sonic heard a knock at the front door. Sonic opened the door and Shadow walked right past sonic, kicking his shoes off at the door and plopping onto the couch."uhh... hey to you too"sonic says playfully, shutting the apartment door.Shadow flicked through the channels as Sonic went to go fetch soft drinks for teh both of them. Sonic got two tall cups from the cabinet, and reached for a bottle of cheap whisky. He poured about 8 ounces, and 8 ounces of cola in each.Sonic hands shadow the cup, "cheers" Sonic says saluting his cup to Shadow. "shit!" shadow says as he baby-sips the alchoholic soda. "I thought you'd lik it" Sonic grins. After a while of watching cheesy flicks, and of course much more alchohol later both of them look hot and sweaty. "isn't that cute" Shadow says in a taunting manner referring to sonic's flushed red cheeks.Sonic glows with bright redness, embarassed. "hh..hey wanna mess around?" Shadow laughs, fuming of cheap wine "what did you just say?" Sonic covered his mouth in shock that he actually let those words slip. "That's sick and twisted" Shadow says with a seemingly disgusted face. "oh no" Sonic thought thinking he had done his self in, all teh sudden he felt shadow's hand on his upper leg. Shadow's face turned to a menacing grin "sick and twisted..... but I like it" as he leaned in close to sonics face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cody: well, I guess that's it for chapter one.   
  
Constructive criticism isn't bad as long as you're not rude  
  
Compliment sure don't hurt -.O  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter 


End file.
